


My Kryptonite

by calizaire27



Series: The World Fucks Kal-El [5]
Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Ass to Mouth, Big Ass, Big Butt, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, FUCK, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Underage Sex, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, ass fixation, blowjob, cum, face-fuck, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Clark Kent is a professor of biology at Beacon Hills (and a very serious one). When he punishes Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, he ends up being surprised by two huge cocks and many sex hormones.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Clark Kent, Scott McCall/Clark Kent/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Clark Kent
Series: The World Fucks Kal-El [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886149
Comments: 78
Kudos: 39





	My Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodsofLove1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsofLove1998/gifts), [AndyLM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyLM/gifts).



Beacon Hills was a city quite different from what Clark could imagine. He thought the city was tedious and bad, but to his surprise the people were quite pleasant. The city reminded him of his old city, where he lived most of his childhood. The air was pure, there were lakes and the climate was tropical. He worked as a teacher at the city's public school, where his students rarely caused problems. Of course, there were some troublemakers, but he always managed to convince them to cooperate, even if he needed to punish them for that. Today, for example, he was teaching Stiles and Scott about how good it was to get there early.

"Can we go now?" Stiles asks raising his finger, causing Clark to stop evaluating various tests and look at him.

"No, for the seventh time, Mr. Stailainsk."

"Actually, you said ..." Stiles tries to correct the professor, who just looks at him through his glasses, making Stiles curl up in his chair and look sideways at Scott, whose reaction was to shrug, accepting defeat.

Time seemed to pass slowly, almost as if in slow motion. After long minutes of evaluating tests, Mr. Kent finally stands up, starting to write on the blackboard. It was impossible for the two teenagers not to be turned on by that man. He was big, with broad shoulders and a white shirt that only showed his bulky muscles, his breasts were huge and it was possible to see the hair through the small opening in his shirt (he left the first three buttons open because of the extreme heat) . Mr. Kent's trousers highlighted his huge, round and appetizing ass, his firm, muscular thighs and calves also stood out in the black fabric, which practically left Scott and Stiles about to explode.

At one point, he dropped the chalk, bending down to pick it up, making his gigantic ass visible to both boys. He continued to write down the tasks on the board, seeming not to notice the boys' nervous and fixed stares on his monumental ass. Clark's cell phone rings and, lightly, he pulls it out of his pocket, dropping it on the floor. Quickly he crouches down to catch him, and that's when the disgrace happens: poor professor Kent's pants rips right in the butt area, revealing a hairy ass and no underwear.

"Fuck, what a big ass!" Stiles practically screams on impulse, causing Clark to flush and look scared at the boy. He takes his hand to his butt and, realizing what had happened, he quickly gets to his feet. The boys can now notice that he did wear underwear, but it was a red jockstrap, which left his butt exposed and his cock probably useless and untouched (as every bitch cock should be).

“I, er, Mr. McCall and Stilinski, could you please go to the locker room and bring me a towel? I need to go to my car urgently to get pants. ” Clark asks with his eyes practically begging for clemency, but Stiles shrugs.

"No." The answer even surprises Scott, who looks astonished at his friend.

"No?" Scott asks.

"No?" Clark asks.

"No! You locked us up here for hours and we were only fifteen minutes late. You are cruel, Mr. Kent, so enjoy your newly sewed fetish pants for you. ” Stilinski sneers, shrugging as he lets out a satisfied chuckle. Clark turns red, clenching his hands.

“I can raise your grades if you go to my car and bring my pants. Please, boys! ” Kent pleads again, despite his voice barely controlling his fury. It was apparent that he was trying to control himself as much as possible.

"No, I already said that I won't." Stiles leans back in his chair, seeming not to care.

“Scott, could you please be so kind as to get my pants from my car? It could be trousers from the lost and found ward, I don't care, I just need damn pants. ”

Scott takes a deep breath, looking at Stiles, who has only an extremely malicious half smile. It was that same face that Stiles made when he wanted to get something done. The young man then stands up, walking calmly towards the teacher. The bulge in the boy's pants was visible and, damn, it was huge! Clark adjusts his glasses, nervous at the proximity.

"I want something in return, Professor Kent." Stiles smooths his dick, unzipping it. He gets scared, but it's not like a total surprise: Stiles was always very nosy and involved, it was kind of obvious that he was also a profiteer. Through the zipper, Stiles pulls his long, heavy cock, with no apparent pubic hair and huge, smooth pink balls hanging from the hole in his pants. That young man's dick should be at least 25 centimeters. The pink cockhead was even drooling. “Come on, Professor Kent, suck my dick. Don't you want to receive an A +? ”

Clark exchanges a quick look with Scott, who has an expression that mixes curiosity with a little lust and hesitation. Holding the hot member, Clark slowly masturbates it, watching with pleasure the foreskin come and go, barely covering the huge mushroom-like glans. Soon fillets of pre-cum fell into Clark's hand, while he continued with the wank. Stiles groans, keeping his hands together behind his back as he enjoys Clark's wonderful handjob. Putting his other hand on the cock, Kent can't help but be surprised by the size of that cock.

"It's so big!" Clark laughs nervously, staring at not only the size of the cock but his head completely bathed in pre-cum.

"Swallow! Suck it up! ” Stiles is emphatic, and Clark quickly snapped the cock, sucking his head and all that salty and delicious pre-cum. It was like an aphrodisiac nectar. He concentrates only on the glans initially, and when he feels that he has swallowed all the pre-cum he then moves forward, conquering inch by inch of that cock. It was impossible for Clark to resist that delicious member, he was just perfect.

Scott could hardly bear his own erection at this point. He always knew Stiles was big, but he had never thought that his best friend's dick could be that big. How many wet dreams did Scott already have with Professor Kent? It was just surreal. Just seeing his friend taming a big, muscular man like Professor Kent just made Scott even more excited. Stiles holds Clark's black hair, speeding up the blowjob given by the professor.

"Hey, Scott, what do you think about trying this sweet little mouth? This guy is wonderful!" Stiles calls his friend, whose reaction is to stand still timidly, approaching Clark with some hesitation. He seemed too focused on sucking Stiles's dick. Pushing the professor's head, Stiles slams his dick in Clark's face, whose reaction is to open his mouth and expose his tongue.

"Your turn, Mr. McCall." Kent is on his knees now, preparing to suck the two boys alternately.

Scott unzips it, exposing his Latin cock to his favorite teacher. Scott was smaller than Stiles, but he was still incredible. His cock was uncircumcised, slightly dark and with a reddish glans, quite thick and with hairy balls and full pubic hair. It was a real treat. He was 20 centimeters, which made him a giant just like his friend Stiles. Clark grabs the member, sucks it and soon starts to swallow Scott's cock totally, eliciting moans of pleasure from the boy. Scott wraps his friend's drooling cock, masturbating him while being sucked. Stiles laughs, deeply excited, kissing Scott in a sudden rush that startled his friend. They face each other, but kiss again, unable to contain the desire. Clark drops Scott's cock, masturbating him as he returns to Stiles' cock.

"Heavens, how incredible you two are!" Clark grumbles as he jerks off to both cocks. He leans both heads together, brushing them against each other, then licking them and trying to grab both cocks simultaneously.

"Cocksucker! Cock Slut!" Stiles swears.

"Where did you learn to be that good, Mr. Kent?" Scott asks the teacher, whose reaction is to stop the blowjob and smile maliciously.

"Many, many years of practice." He responds shortly before returning to the blowjob, changing the cocks alternately.

"Look at him, Scott, he must be about forty years old. I bet since he was 15 he was sucking dick and releasing that ass. You are a great bitch, Mr. Kent, aren't you?" Stiles asks, making Clark nod as he proceeds with a cock in his mouth.

"Well, let's look at that tail, then. On all fours at the table." Scott pulls Clark off his dick. The professor obeys, unbuttoning his pants and removing them, revealing that he is wearing a red jockstrap as the two boys had witnessed before.

"Look what we have here!" Stiles slaps Clark on the right buttock, while Scott slaps another on the left buttock. Opening the bitch's buttocks, the two find an anal plug. Their smile is of surprise. "What a bitch!"

Without warning, Stiles grabs the base of the toy, pulling it. Clark gasps, his asshole closing tightly around the toy, preventing it from escaping. Stiles applies more force, pulling it out and making the long plug come out. He leaves with a loud, while Kent's asshole blinked asking to be filled. Scott sticks a finger in while Stiles sucks on the toy. It was simply divine. He hands the plug to Clark, who eagerly sucks it.

"I'm going to fuck him first, Scott, get the fuck out!" Stiles masturbates his member, confident of the damage it would do.

"No fucking way! You have a monster between your legs, you're going to make it too loose for me later." He complains Scott.

"Okay! I get my mouth and you get your ass." Stiles goes over to Clark, patting him on the face. "Suck, cockslut!"

Without even thinking twice, Clark immediately falls into his mouth on Stiles' huge cock, sucking it while Scott opened the professor's huge buttocks, contemplating that beautiful reddish hole just before starting to lick it, strolling with his tongue around the slightly swollen entrance, penetrating his damp tongue into Clark's warm and receptive hole, which moans with the cock in his mouth. Climbing up on the table, Scott positions himself between the professor's spread legs, fitting the head of his dick into Kent's huge hole, beginning to penetrate him. The sensation was delicious, with the boy's thick cock making his way inside, while he flashed his ass around the Latin boy's big cock.

"Loose bitch!" Scott slaps the teacher's hairy ass, fucking him while Stiles starts accelerating the thrusts into the teacher's soft mouth, fucking him too.

"Look how she loves cock! She could only be a mancunt!" Stiles laughs, also slapping Clark's face, making it hot and red.

"What a hot cunt! She swallowed my dick so easily!" Scott slaps Clark's red ass more, marking his skin even more.

"I bet my dick will destroy you even more. I bet you're crazy about it, aren't you?" Stiles teases, pinching Clark's nose to deprive his breath. Kent's face flushed from shortness of breath, Kent tries to put his hands on Stiles' thin waist, trying to push him away, but he just steps forward, thrusting his cock further into Clark's soft mouth, making him whimper due to the effort of holding all that shit (and not being able to breathe).

Scott decides to change his position. He stops kneeling at the table so he can crouch over Clark's ass, while his cock moves up and down with the movements of his hips. Scott takes the opportunity to pull Kent's hair, slapping him in the face, pushing his head so that he continues to suck his best friend's dick.

"Suck everything, you bitch!" McCall orders, fucking his teacher's ass mercilessly.

"Fill that pussy, Scott! Make her cuny full for me!" Stiles reaches Kent's ass, hitting it to incite his friend, who accelerates the pace of the thrusts when feeling that his orgasm could soon arrive.

Fucking Clark's pussy hard, Scott lets out a roar, pouring hot milk deep into his teacher's cunt. Clark can't shout with Stiles' cock in his mouth, but he groans with satisfaction as he is filled with cum. Scott's cock pulsates madly in the ass, slowly coming out while Clark's tail recovers.

"Keep everything in there." Stiles orders, finally leaving the professor's mouth, going to his asshole. The view was perfect: Clark's cunt was barely able to close, its edges were swollen and reddish, dyed slightly white while just a little bit of cum leaked. Automatically, Stiles snaps his big cock into the bitch's broken pussy, pushing everything in without giving Kent a chance to adapt.

"Fuck!" The teacher protests, but Scott shuts him down by shoving his half-hard cock into his mouth. Swallowing it, Clark cleans it of pleasure, tasting cum and also his own ass in that deliciously big, thick cock.

"Clean it up, cow!" Scott slaps his face, while obediently the bitch did his dirty work, finishing it and sticking out his tongue, receiving a spit in his mouth as a reward. "Good girl."

"Her asshole is tight." Stiles comments, kneeling between Clark's legs and fucking his ass violently, accelerating his thrusts while his hips hit that muscular and titanic ass.

"Your cock is huge, Stiles! Any ass gets small for you and your monster cock!" Scott laughs, making Stiles smile confidently.

"That's true." Stiles rolls up the teacher's ass, watching with pleasure stamped in his eyes as his ass clings to his huge veined cock, refusing to let him escape. "Get ready, I'm going to come in that loose cunt!" Stiles announces, accelerating the thrusts and, with a manly roar, he thrusts his whole cock and leaves it there, firing strong jets of cum inside.

Clark rolls his eyes in pleasure, twitching his toes while whining like a real bitch while having his rectum completely filled with cum. Stiles pulls him by the hair, rubbing the professor's sweaty, reddened face in the pile of evidence he corrected.

"Do you see this tests? I think Scott and I won an A +, otherwise ..." Stiles leaves the sentence in the air, making suspense.

"What?" Clark asks, innocently. It is then that Stiles surprises him, pulling his cock and shoving his butt plug back, keeping his hole filled with sperm.

"Otherwise, we won't fuck that pussy of yours again. You're going to want this, aren't you?" Stiles threatens, making Clark nod positively immediately. "Good girl. Come on, Scott, let's go." Stiles calls his friend, putting on his pants and picking up his backpacks as they make their way towards the door.

"Wait! My pants in the car, I need them, mine is torn!" Clark eagerly steps down from the table, picking up his torn pants with his wide blue eyes. Stiles just raises his finger at Mr. Kent.

"Your problem, bitch!"

And then Mr. Kent stayed behind, his pussy fucked, his ass and face red and horny wanting more from those teenagers.


End file.
